


Pag-ibig in Three Acts

by silvergalax



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exes, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergalax/pseuds/silvergalax
Summary: may saysay pa ba ang kasaysayan nila wonwoo at junhui?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Pag-ibig in Three Acts

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER:
> 
> The views and opinions stated on this work does not reflect the views and opinions of the characters (in real life), the writer, and the portal. I highly encourage readers to be critical of whatever they read.
> 
> [[OFFICIAL PLAYLIST]](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0WcZd37HgcIpSc579jKeVJ?si=rLXO9lHkQbKWEH5q0E5nlg&utm_source=copy-link)   
>    
>    
>    
> 

Hingal na hingal si Wonwoo matapos niyang takbuhin ang kahabaan ng Quezon Ave. Station papuntang La Breza.

Contract signing day niya ngayon, well at least for the press, and he can't believe na out of all days na male-late siya, ngayon pa talaga. Dapat sanay na siya sa traffic lalo na during rush hour pero matagal na rin nga pala since nang makapag-commute siya.

Masyado rin namang mahal kung mag-Grab pa siya eh malapit lang naman ang venue, konting tiis lang talaga. Buti na lang at maaliwalas agad sa loob ng hotel pagkapasok niya.

Tumingala ang receptionist sa kanya nang mapansin ang kanyang porma sa unahan, "Good morning sir! How may I help you?", nakangiting bati nito.

"Yung booking po for the Globe PressCon?", tanong niya sa babae.

The staff nodded her head, "Double-check ko lang po, ano pong name nila?"

Dapat talaga dinala na niya yung ni-ref ni Seungkwan na mineral water kagabi dahil uhaw na uhaw na siya. "Wonwoo Jeon.", then the receptionist motioned for him to sit at the lounging area while contacting the manager.

Wonwoo Jeon.

Fresh grad, or sablay if you want to be more technical about it, ng UP Diliman. Counted pa bang fresh grad kung more than one year ago na since grumaduate siya?

You see, the thing is, hindi pa siya nagkakaroon ng isang normal at regular na trabaho simula nang siya ay makapagtapos sa kaniyang degree na BA Creative Writing. Latin honors nga, wala namang matinong trabaho.

He shakes his head at the thought, this would be his first big break since he graduated and he probably should keep these dark thoughts away kung ayaw niyang sumama ang panlasa niya for the rest of the day.

The receptionist called his attention and instructed the bellboy towards their conference room. He smiled gratuitously and steeled himself.

  
  


"Wonwoo! I'm glad I finally met you!", Miss She, the producer slash coordinator of the whole event welcomed him as he entered the room. "

Pasensya na kung ngayon lang tayo formally nakapagmeet, the past few months have been busy and I had to deal with our other projects din.", she explains but not before pressing a beso against his cheeks.

She looks like a forty-year-old BGC tita with her pearl earrings and well-coordinated fuchsia pencil-skirt outfit. Mataman siyang tiningnan nito, "Naku napakagwapo mo naman pala sa personal. Had I known, baka ini-scout pa kita."

"Ah, salamat po.", Wonwoo couldn't phrase anything more than that. He had always been awkward around older people but Miss She does seem to be kind, gaya lang ng sabi ng professor niya na nag-recommend sa kanya.

"Have you eaten your breakfast?", hinatid siya nito sa isang upuan sa gilid matapos niyang mag-sign up for the attendance. "They have great food here, I'm sure you will like it."

Muntik nang kumulo ang tiyan ni Wonwoo nang marinig ang alok. His eyes scanned around and there he saw several other staff members pero mukhang masyado pa rin siyang maaga dahil wala pa sa kalahati ang laman ng kwartong iyon.

"Sige po, kuha lang po ako ng food.", nilapag niya ang kanyang bag sa upuan at saka tumungo sa buffet table nang marinig ang very tita-like _Sure_ nito.

"I had huge interest in your works nang mapanood ko yung prinoduce niyo for that Youtube series, what was it called?", bungad ni Miss She nang makabalik si Wonwoo na may dalang SpamSiLog at tasa ng kape.

Mukhang hindi siya makakakain nang mapayapa dito lalo na't tinabihan pa siya nito, but of course, he has to stay professional and be an attentive listener. Mamaya na siya magpapaka-introvert pagkatapos ng pirmahan.

"Kuya Chronicles po?"

"Ah, yes! That one! Pinapanood kasi siya ng mga assistant sa set and even ako na-hook kung paano mo in-address yung issues nila while talking about different societal problems."

That piqued Wonwoo's interest.

Not everyone appreciates when dramas have blatant social commentary lalo na kung love story naman dapat ang pinaguusapan. Knowing that one of his future bosses appreciates that critical lens assures him of having more creative freedom in his future works. "Thanks po, I really appreciate that Miss She."

"Naku! Tita She na lang Wonwoo, if I could, I will take you under my wing kaso masyadong possessive itong si Marlo sa'yo but don't tell him that I told you that or else sasabunutan ako n'on.", Wonwoo almost spat his coffee when he heard how the producer addressed his professor who just happened to be his mentor in college as well.

"I will do my best for this project po, thanks for trusting me."

The tita raised a lined eyebrow at his politeness, "Napakagalang mo naman, a man of few words pa.", she fixes the collar of his blue polo, "Pero sige i-save mo lang 'yang words na 'yan for the script."

He smiled at the comment in both excitement and nervousness.

This is his first big break and he doesn't want it to be his last.

Marami pa siyang pangarap sa buhay. Pasalamat na lang siya at napaka-supportive ng mga kaibigan at mentors niya kaya siya umabot dito. Kung hindi pumayag ang mga magulang niya na mag-shift siya ng degrees, hindi na niya alam kung saan siya pupulutin ngayon.

Wonwoo focused on finishing his breakfast nang hayaan siya ng producer na kumain.

  
  


"Hi! Sorry I'm late, galing pa akong Taguig.", a young man in full disguise zooms through the room and goes straight towards Tita She.

"Hay nako, konti na lang magtatampo na ako sa'yo.", the producer rolls her eyes as he turns to press a kiss on the newcomer's cap-covered crown, "By the way!", she turns to Wonwoo.

"Junhui, meet Wonwoo Jeon, he will be our writer for this movie."

Buti at nalunok na niya ang kaniyang huling subo kung hindi ay mabubulunan siya sa gulat sa mga pangyayari.

_Of course._

"Hi! I'm Jun.", the young breakthrough actor offers a handshake.

Na para bang hindi sila magkakilala na.

"Wonwoo.", he curtly greets with a slight quirk of his lips and accepts the warm handshake.

Walang pinagbago.

When he finally lifted his stare, he saw the other looking at him excitedly. After all, imposibleng magkalimutan sila.

Pero yung akto na para bang ngayon lang sila nagkakilala eh parang isang malaking insulto kay Wonwoo. Hindi niya alam kung bakit, matagal na rin naman since huli silang nagkita.

"Great! Now that you two have met I think it would be nice if you could brainstorm about the characters. Did you know na Jun used to study at UP as well?", the producer stands up from her seat and offered Jun to sit down next to the young writer. Wonwoo panics so he quickly stood up as well.

"Mag-aayos lang po ako sa washroom, then maybe we can talk.", he nods towards the other who was looking at him expectantly.

"Ah, ako rin.", fuck.

Gaya-gaya.

  
  


Wonwoo quickly picks up his bag and strides towards the restroom. Ilo-lock na sana niya ang pinto pero naunahan na siya ni Junhui na halos kadikit lang pala niya sa pag-lalakad.

"Ilo-lock mo ako? Grabe ka naman?"

"'Bat mo ba ako sinusundan?", padabog na inilapag ni Wonwoo ang kaniyang bag sa may marble counter at hinarap ang isa.

He is stronger than this, naka-move on na siya. Junhui finally removes his bullcap and shades, his arms opened for a hug. "Nice to meet you?"

"And you."

"Napaka-cold mo naman, akala ko ba bati na tayo?", Junhui sulked when the younger refused to hug him.

"Ako? Cold? Eh you acted like we haven't met before, what was I supposed to feel?", there was obvious hurt in his flat tone.

"Wow, it has been so long since narinig ko ang pagta-tampo mo."

"I'm not-", Wonwoo sighs heavily, he pinches the bridge of his nose as he folds off his glasses. Of course, Junhui would notice that. "Fine, call it whatever you wish."

"So totoo nga, nagta-tampo ka?", makulit ang ngiti nitong nakatuon kay Wonwoo.

"It doesn't matter Jun.", he shakes his head, "But yes, nice to meet you too."

  
  
  
  


Of course, Jun knows na nagta-tampo siya. Of course, Wonwoo knows na former UPD student rin si Jun.

Paano ba naman kase, they used to date when they were still sophomores after meeting at a COMM 3 class.

Junhui was a BA Film student while Wonwoo was still on the process of deciding kung magshi-shift ba talaga siya o hindi. Mula sa pagiging isang Chemistry major ay narealize niyang uuwi at uuwi pa rin pala siya sa pag-susulat, at kung magshi-shift man siya, kakailanganin niyang gumawa ng isang major career change which could jeopardize the rest of his life.

Ayaw pa nga ng mga magulang niya noong una, kesyo wala naman siyang kikitain sa field na iyon kung sakali. Typical.

It was a tumultuous time for him pero nagawa pa rin niyang ma-fall. But if it wasn't for Jun, then he wouldn't have pursued his passion for writing. He was Wonwoo's greatest foundation back then, but when junior year arrived, Jun got scouted for a primetime drama in a major network which means less time for acads, less time for each other, less time for anything that is not work related.

And so they had to make a decision, which was to let each other go. 

Wonwoo continued writing, while Junhui pursued acting.

Wonwoo wouldn't admit it to anybody, but despite breaking up in good terms, he still felt empty. Yung mga kamustahan sa text naging staggered habang dumarami yung billboards ni Jun sa EDSA. Yung nightly calls kahit friends na lang sila ay unti-unting nawala habang tumataas naman ang ratings ng bagong drama ng binatang artista.

"Happy to know na you're still writing."

"It wasn't easy.", Wonwoo huffs, humarap siya sa salamin at inilabas ang panyo niya para punasan ang natuyong pawis matapos niyang mag-marathon kanina.

Parang kailan lang ay nagkukumahog pa siya sa manus niya. More than one year na yon pero iba talaga ang impact ng pagtuturo ng unibersidad. Totoo pala yung masisira yung dating ikaw tapos may bagong taong lalabas. Wonwoo still doesn't know if it made him a better person, but he was definitely different now.

"I know.", pag-tingin niya sa salamin ay nakatitig pala sa kaniya nang mataman si Junhui.

"You don't.", Junhui's soft smile falters.

"I thought-"

"Baka mag-start na yung meeting, mauna na ako ha?", madaling in-excuse ni Wonwoo ang sarili niya saka iniwan si Jun sa banyo. Wala siyang oras para mag-reminisce pa.

  
  
  


To no one's surprise, Mingyu Kim attended the meeting. Siya lang naman ang kilalang makaka-love team ni Jun sa movie na isinulat ni Wonwoo.

Matagal nang may clamor ang fans para pag-tambalin ang dalawa matapos nilang mag-sama as a minor couple sa isang movie ng Viva. Ngayon lang naman sila nag-meet ng isang ito pero asar na asar na agad si Wonwoo sa kumag na ito at hindi niya alam kung bakit.

"Hi! I'm Mingyu, nice to meet you po.", he looks like a nice guy pero something doesn't sit well with him.'Yung tipo ba ng magb-break ng character pag sila na lang ang naiwan sa isang silid.

Siyempre nginitian at kinamayan ni Wonwoo ito, first major project niya ito at ayaw naman niyang masabihan na bitch siya eh siya itong baguhan dito. "Nice to meet you din."

"Tita si Kuya Jun po ba dumating na?", ayun, parang may pumitik sa sentido niya nang marinig ang pangalan ni Junhui mula sa bibig nito.

"Kanina pa. Wonwoo iho di'ba sabay kayong bumaba?"

"Ay, sorry po nag-hiwalay din po kami.", _ouch_ , "Hindi ko po alam saan siya pumunta.", _double ouch_.

"Kain ka muna ng breakfast iho, baka mag-start na tayo."

"Ay, sige po salamat po. Kumain na kami ng manager ko sa may SLEX kanina.", the younger actor pointed at a mysterious guy by the window who was talking to someone on his phone.

"Sya, umupo ka na lang dito sa tabi ni Wonwoo.", she tapped the writer's shoulder, "I'm so excited for this project, Wonwoo really did a fantastic job with the script he gave us. Maybe you two could talk about the roles?", Wonwoo's eye twitched.

Great. More talking.

Mingyu looked rather excited though, which made Wonwoo feel rather guilty. "Medyo may idea na ako sa roles siyempre but ano pong premise niya Kuya?"

"Please, 'wag ka na mag-po at Kuya sa'kin I feel like we're of the same age lang.", at saka isa pang po at Kuya nito baka lumaklak na siya ng Ibuprofen.

"Good morning everyone! Mukhang _fashionably_ late na naman tayo.", the guy in front interrupted as he pointedly look at some of the staff who jokingly chided him in return. "Anyway, shall we start? Naka-breakfast na tayo baka abutan pa tayo ng lunch hindi pa rin tayo nag-sisimula so I think the time is now!", nag-tawanan ang mga tao sa loob ng conference room sa litanya ng isa yata sa mga Assistant Director.

  
  


"Hi, sorry. Had to pick-up something sa may receptionist.", Junhui quickly takes the seat next to Mingyu's.

"Na naman?", Wonwoo quips, Mingyu's eyebrow raises in suspicion.

"Nothing important, buti na lang nasa bahay pa si Ate kaya napa-Grab ko pa.", Jun quickly takes off his cap and nods at everyone on the table.

Siniko ni Mingyu ang nakatatandang aktor, "You two know each other?"

"Ha-", mabilis na lumingon si Junhui kay Wonwoo as if naghahanap ng palusot.

"We met briefly.", kiming sagot ni Wonwoo habang nakatitig pa rin sa AD sa unahan.

Mingyu hummed in further suspicion, "Parang hindi naman."

Jun quickly shushed his partner, "Makinig ka na nga lang."

  
  
  


_Pag-Ibig in Three Acts._

_Ang kwento ng dalawang binatang itinadhana mula sa magkakaibang punto ng kasaysayan. Sa unang kabanata ay ang kwento ng giyera at kung paano naging hadlang ang hidwaan ng mga bansa sa internal na relasyon nilang dalawa. Pangalawang kabanata, ang kuwento ng dekada kung saan tinitingala ng kabataan ay sila Jolens at Marvin, Bea at John Lloyd, at Dingdong at Tanya. Ang huling kabanata naman ay ang kuwento ng pagpili sa pagitan ng turo ng tadhana o ng sarili sa kasalukuyang panahon._

  
  
  


Matapos ang presentation at konting script reading ay tumungo ang magka-love team sa ilang press na naghihintay sa isang sulok upang magpaubaya ng interview tungkol sa kanilang parating na pelikula.

"Sir!", nag-iisip na si Wonwoo kung pa'no siya uuwi ng apartment nang marinig ang sigaw. Maraming Sir sa loob ng kwartong 'yon kaya sigurado siyang hindi siya 'yon.

"Sir Writer!", at d'on ay napalingon siya, nang makita niya ang isa sa mga ABS-CBN reporters ay itinuro niya pa muna ang sarili niya para masigurado kung siya ba talaga ang tinutukoy nito. Sinenyasan siya nito na samahan ang love team sa camera, tsaka siya madaling nag-ayos.

Lumapit siya sa kumpol ng mga ito, "I'm Chan Lee, reporter for the network's online portal, okay lang po ba if we ask you a few questions regarding the project?"

"Sure!", he replied immediately para kunwaring excited kahit sobrang kinakabahan siya kasi first major TV appearance niya ito.

"Let's start?", Chan nods in signal habang naghihintay sa tabi niya sila Junhui at Mingyu. "Interesting 'yung atake ng pelikulang ito, may inspirasyon ka ba habang nag-susulat?"

The writer's eyes automatically turned towards his old lover, "Yes. It was a friend's story that made me think that this is going to be a nice story for people of all ages."

"Ngayon lang din sumikat yung mga BLs or boy love media content sa local scene, what do you hope to see or siguro ano ang gusto mong matutunan ng mga manunuod sa pelikulang ito?", Chan continues.

"Love has no boundaries.", napa-whoah naman ang dalawa niyang katabi matapos niyang sumagot, "Pero dapat always with consent, syempre.", nagtawanan ang apat tsaka naman lumipat ang mic sa dalawang aktor.

"Ano naman ang expectations niyo sa magiging first major film niyo together?"

Jun signalled for Mingyu to answer first, "I think I want to see and experience this love through the script. I hope na maging honest and loyal sa kwento yung magiging portrayal ko sa main characters namin."

"Ako naman, I think I want to be able to teach people about love through the story. I expect na Mingyu and I will be able to perform well and I hope na may matutunan rin ang ating mga manunuod mula sa bagong kwento na 'to."

"Mukhang inspired na inspired kayo ah, may _love_ na ba sa buhay niyo." napangiti na lang si Wonwoo sa camera habang awkwardly tumatawa ang dalawa niyang katabi.

 _Konti na lang makakauwi na ako_. Isip niya. Smile lang for the camera.

"Siyempre ako love from my fans, Gyuldaengies. Ewan ko lang dito kay Kuya Jun at sa _pag-ibig_ niya.", in-emphasize pa ni Mingyu ang salitang ito na para bang may pinaparinggan siya.

"Luh, huy? Ikaw issue ka talaga, honestly, wala.", He looked at Mingyu sharply, "At this point in time.", and then at Wonwoo, "Wala."

"Okay fine, what are your last message na lang para sa mga fans niyo na excited na rin para sa Pag-ibig in Three Acts?"

Their greetings and invitations blurred in Wonwoo's mind. Distracted at how Jun kept at looking at him as if always asking for validation.

Parang dati lang.

  
  
  


"Wonwoo?", the writer was shaken out of his reverie with a hand waving at his face. "Tapos na yung interview, may sasakyan ka ba pauwi?", Jun asked him innocently habang chinecheck ang phone niya.

"Ah, magco-commute lang ako.", mabilis siyang nag-lakad pabalik sa lamesa nila.

"Sabay ka na sa amin, wala na naman akong sched after this.", Junhui insisted as he texts his driver.

"Naku, wag na nakakahiya. Matraffic ka pa pabalik ng Taguig."

"Okay lang, sa may Teacher's Village ka pa ba? Along the way rin naman.", how he still knows where he's staying, Wonwoo has no clue but he really wants to leave as soon as possible.

"Wonwoo iho, pauwi ka na ba?", Miss She interrupted them.

"Ihahatid ko na siya Tita, same lang din naman dadaanan namin.", Junhui quickly replied for him kumbaga para wala nang kawala.

"Naku, Jun salamat. Kung wala lang talaga akong meeting pa after this, kaso alam mo naman itong mga Direks, ang hilig makipagtsismisan.", pabulong na hirit ng nakatatanda, "Sabay na tayong bumaba, tara."

Nag-ngingitngit ang kalooban ni Wonwoo habang labag sa loob siyang bumaba.

 _Medyo_ labag sa loob.

Habang naghihintay sila ng kanilang mga sariling sasakyan ay hinarap ulit si Wonwoo ng producer. "Ngayon pa lang, I would like to congratulate you on this work. I really am looking forward sa mga shooting natin."

"Ha? Do I need to be on set?", gulat na tanong niya.

"I would love to always have you there to assist and guide us. This is _your_ story, Wonwoo, mukhang nalimutan ka yatang sabihan ni Rose regarding this.", she shook her head in slight disappointment,

"Anyway, I hope hindi pa booked ang susunod na mga buwan para sa'yo, because I hope your eyes could see the product of your work, besides,", she paused menacingly, "I heard from Marlo na matinik ka rin magdirek. I know may mga Direktor din tayo dito sa set but as I've told you before, I want to take you under my wing and pagdating sa set, gusto ko pantay-pantay lahat ng calls ng Direktor at Writers.", this is getting slightly overwhelming for Wonwoo.

Nonetheless, he feels the excitement of experiencing new things and places. Bukod sa pag-susulat at pag-bibigay ng direksyon sa Youtube series nila ng mga kaibigan niya na "Kuya Chronicles", nakapag-bigay direksyon na rin siya sa ilang mga plays at documentaries during his undergrad through various events and orgs.

"Anyway, I'll tell Rose na i-update ka about this at kayo na ang mag-usap regarding sa logistics. See you in Pampanga!", the lady waved goodbye bago lumabas ng hotel kasama ang ibang mga Direktor.

"Big shot ka na talaga.", Wonwoo hears Jun note beside him.

"Ako? Eh ikaw tong tinititigan ng nga taong na-ttraffic sa may Boni.", biro ng manunulat.

God, this feels so surreal. Napahigpit ang hawak niya sa kaniyang tote bag, somehow he feels alive because of this grand opportunity to show off his skills.

Junhui snorts, "You could have been a model too, you know?", ani nito na parang may nais iparating.

"I'm a writer, Jun.", Wonwoo rolls his eyes, may bumusina sa labas.

  
  
  


"Wonwoo! Ikaw ba yan?", bati ng driver nang mamukhaan siya mula sa rearview mirror.

"Kuya Gary! Kamusta!", sagot niya sa driver ng tinted white van na sinasakyan nila ngayon. Isa ito sa mga nakilala niyang nakatatandang pinsan ni Jun noon nang isama siya nito sa kanilang family reunion.

"Nagbalikan na kayo?"

Kung hindi lamang ito biglang prumeno nang may halong malutong na _Putangina!_ sa isa sa mga motorsiklong nag-overtake sa kanila ay baka si Wonwoo pa mismo ang napa-mura sa pag-uusisa nito.

"Kuya, chill. Dahan-dahan.", pang-aamo ni Jun sa pinsan.

"Naka-green na tayo tapos biglang nag-cut e!"

Napatawa na lamang ang manunulat dito, "Mainitin pa rin ang ulo.", singit niya.

"'Wag mo iwasan ang tanong.", ito na nga baga ang nakilala ni Wonwoo na usiserong pinsan. Buti na nga lang at mag-isa lang ito at hindi kasama ang iba pang kamag-anak ni Jun.

"Writer siya dun sa movie namen.", ang aktor na ang sumagot para sa kaniya habang busy sa cellphone nito. Pirmi namang nakaupo si Wonwoo sa tabi nito at hinayaang ito na ang sumagot para sa kanilang dalawa. "Walang balikan."

"Walang ganon?", humirit pa ang usisero habang kinakalikot ang radyo ng kotse.

Static feedbacks.

"Walang ganon.".

Hindi naman dapat masaktan si Wonwoo pero bakit parang sumakit yata dibdib niya matapos marinig ang sagot na iyon?

Hindi pa rin inaangat ni Jun ang tingin niya mula sa kaniyang cellphone. Pasimpleng inoobserbahan ng nakababata ang aktor mula sa gilid ng kaniyang mga mata.

Busy.

Baka may ibang katext.

Bumalik ang sakit sa dibdib niya.

_Sumobra yata kain ko sa event kanina._

"Anyway, 'san pala tayo sa may Teachers' Village?", sa wakas ay inangat na ni Jun ang kaniyang tingin subalit walang kahit na anong bahid ng inaasahan niyang emosyon sa mukha nito. Parang wala lang.

"Actually sa may bandang Krus na Ligas na ako.", pinili na lamang ng manunulat na titigan ang traffic mula sa katabi nilang lane.

"Akala ko ba ayaw mo dun?"

_How come he still remembers all of these things?_

Wonwoo sighs, "People change, Junhui."

> _Sayang na sayang talaga_
> 
> _Dating pag-ibig na alay sa iyo_

"Kuya ang lakas naman ng radyo.", natatawang bulyaw ng aktor.

"Ay, sorry."

  
  
  


"Ah, so may balikan.", pang-aasar ni Seungkwan kay Wonwoo matapos nitong i-kwento ang mga naganap noong contract signing.

Kasalukuyang nagluluto ang manunulat ng kanilang hapunan habang nanonood sa Netflix sa likod niya sila Vernon at Seungkwan. Parehong undergrad pa ang mga ito, Music major si Vernon habang nagte-take naman ng Broadcast Communications si Seungkwan.

Binato niya ang kaniyang housemate ng baso ng cup noodles, "Sabing wala ngang balikan."

"Pero gusto mo?"

Silence.

Napa-irit nang sabay ang dalawang tsismoso habang nag-papaluan ng braso kakatawa.

"Gago aasinan ko talaga 'yang mga kanin niyo."

"Kileg ka naman.", pang-aasar ni Vernon.

"Hinde.", mabilis niyang sagot. "Wala namang ikaka-kilig 'don.", inabot niya ang pot holder at saka inamoy ang kaniyang niluluto, "Besides, 'andun din si Mingyu 'yung ka-love team niya talaga."

"'Edi selos ka?", ratsada pa ni Seungkwan na ngingiti-ngiti pa.

"'Bat ako mag-seselos eh _wala naman akong karapatan_.", mabilis niya ulit na sagot nang hindi nag-iisip kaya hinablot niya ang sandok at tinikman na lamang ang sabaw ng kumukulong Sinigang na Baboy.

"Ayown lamang.", tila nanghihinayang na singit ng musikero. "Hindi kami nag-sabi niyan ha?"

Kulang pa sa asim.

  
  
  
  
  


Giniginaw at haggard pa si Wonwoo nang makarating siya sa Ministop. Mula roon, ay susunduin siya ng van ng mga staff at saka ay dadaanan ang iba pa bago sila dumiretso sa set.

  
  


"Wonwoo!"

"Bakit ka nandito?", gulat na tanong ni Wonwoo nang makita si Junhui na papasok ng convenience store.

"Nag-text si Ate Rose natalunan ka yata sa van list eh hindi na sila makabalik ng QC."

He doesn't understand. "Bawal ba bumalik?", that statement felt like something familiar rang through his head. Too much coffee maybe.

"Magagalitin yung driver na nakuha nila eh.", napakamot na lang ito ng batok nang hablutin nito ang kaniyang duffel bag.

"Teka, teka 'bat mo kinukuha bag ko?"

"I'm your ride.", Wonwoo blushes, "Papunta sa set.", kailangan niya na talagang bawasan ang kape. "Ayaw mo ba?"

The younger's shoulders relax, as if he has been defensive the whole time. "May choice ba ako?"

"Well you can ask Miss She-"

"Wag na, nakakahiya.", he swore he could hear Junhui muttering _Independent_ under his breath as they exit the store.

"Oy Wonwoo! Nagbalikan na kayo?", agang-aga parang hindi yata kaya ng katawang-lupa ni Wonwoo na harapin si Kuya Gary at ang mga pang-uusisa nito.

"Kuya, sabing wala nga pong balikan.", paliwanag ni Junhui habang isinasakay ang mga gamit ng bagong kasama. Wonwoo snorts, he can explain for himself. "Anyway, kelangan mo pa ba ng Bonamine? I remember you can't travel-"

When Jun lifted his attention, he saw Wonwoo's confused look at him. "I-I'm sorry. Baka okay ka na sa byahe yeah people chan-"

"Nakainom na ako bago umalis ng apartment.", nauna nang pumasok si Wonwoo bago pa sumagot ito.

"Agang-aga LQ agad."

"AAAA!", Wonwoo frustratedly screamed against his arm, habang tatawa-tawa ang driver ng van. Eto namang si Jun, hiyang-hiya na napatungo na lang.

"Kuya wag mo na nga asarin, nagagalit e.", the actor said as he rides.

Mahaba-habang byahe pa 'to.

> _"Dahas? Dahas ba talaga ang sagot?", tanong ni Juan sa kaibigan niyang abalang naghahasa ng kaniyang bolo._
> 
> _"Ito lang naman meron tayo.", sinuri nito ang talas ng hawak niyang patalim. Pangtabas lang naman ito nang ibigay sa kaniya ng ama niya noon pero ngayon iba na ang silbi nito. Hindi naman niya ginustong mangyari ang lahat ng ito pero gaya nga ng sabi niya, ito lang naman ang meron sila ngayon. "Ang pagpulot ng armas lang ang kayang tumapat sa armas."_
> 
> _"Para kang lumulunday mag-isa sa lansangang kaya namang lakaran nang mag-kakasama.", pagalit na sagot ng nakababatang manunulat. Taga-dokumento lang naman si Jose ng mga nangyayari sa gitna ng digmaan, pero ang hindi niya maintindihan ay bakit kailangang may mga buhay at pangarap na mawala._
> 
> _"At anong gusto mong gawin namin? Magsulat?!", mahigpit ang hawak ni Manuel sa bolo, nang malingon niya ang kasama ay ramdam niya ang insulto sa buong pagkatao nito. "Manuel patawad-"_
> 
> _"Hanggang saan ka ba kayang dalhin ng galit mo?", pabulong na sagot ni Juan, "Ang espasyo ng pagiging radikal ay higit na nagiging mahigpit na tila ang hindi galit ay hindi kayang baguhin ang mundo.", mula sa kaniyang bulsa ay hawak niya ang isa sa pinakamahalagang yaman niya. "Nasaan ang pagmamahal at saya sa pakikibaka?"_
> 
> _"Wala tayong oras para magpiyesta!"_
> 
> _"Hindi lechon o mga banderitas ang hanap ko kung hindi ay isang samahang kayang mag-isip at mag-desisyon nang walang ibang mapanirang pulitikang panloob.", mahigpit na mahigpit ang hawak niya sa kwerdas ng kwintas, "Naiintindihan ko kung saan ka nanggagaling pero para saan ba itong pag-alay ng buhay kung nag-gagaguhan lang din naman tayo. Sa puntong ito ano ba ang pinagkaiba natin sa kanila? Ang kaibigan ay nagiging kaaway at ang kaaway ay nagiging kaibigan nang dahil sa kitid ng pag-tingin natin sa mga nangyayari."_
> 
> _Pagod na pagod na si Manuel na marinig ang mga sentimyento nito, "Ano ang gusto mong gawin ko kung ang mga kasama ay pinapaslang sa unahan ko?"_
> 
> _"Itinuring mo ba talaga silang kasama ?", at ang mga alaala ng regalo sa bulsa ay unti-unting bumalik sa kaniya._
> 
> _Larawan._
> 
> _Ngiti._
> 
> _"Hanggang kasama lang ba talaga?"_
> 
> _Saya._
> 
> _"Hindi na kita kilala, Manuel.", nagsimulang pumatak ang luha sa mga mata ni Juan._
> 
> _"Juan?"_
> 
> _"Siguro sa ibang buhay nasa iisang paksyon na tayo.", hinugot niya ang munting alahas mula sa kaniyang bulsa at ibinalik ito kay Manuel._

**Author's Note:**

> AYEEEEEE!!!!  
> i did say i was going to post a new fic and here it is!! a short but chaptered wonhui fic AND IN FILIPINO!! 
> 
> i hope binasa niyo rin yung disclaimer sa itaas, because there might be political and religious themes na paguusapan dito but those dont necessarily reflect the characters' nor my views. when i ask you to be critical about stuff, it means i want you guys to consider how those values reflect in your everyday life. eme lang HAHAHAHA
> 
> AYON MASYADONG SERIOUS BUT THIS WILL BE FUN, I HAD FUN WRITING THIS. unlike nro, i have no specific day siguro for posting this but maybe expect smth next thursday?? not sure pERO YOIN I REALLY MISSED WRITING WONHUI
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
